creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
L'Episodio perduto del Principe di Bel Air
Nessuno di voi ha mai sentito parlare dell'episodio perduto de "Il principe di Bel-Air"? Io sono stato uno dei migliori amici del figlio di Andy Borowitz, e andavo a casa loro almeno una volta a settimana. Ero giovane a quel tempo e non sapevo molto del "Principe"; ero troppo impegnato a guardare i cartoni e a collezionare Pogs, e probabilmente non lo avrei capito comunque. Diventato grande, suo figlio ed io cominciammo ad allontanarci; uscivamo insieme si e no una volta al mese e parlavamo raramente. Alle superiori, cominciai a guardare le repliche su "Nick at Nite". Lo show era stupendo, non potevo credere di essere stato così amico del figlio del creatore per tutto questo tempo. Cominciai a guardarlo ogni notte, senza mai perderne una puntata. Una sera, notai che la madre era stata interpretata da due attrici differenti; mi sentii confuso pensando al perchè avessero cambiato così improvvisamente la moglie. Pensavano che nessuno l'avrebbe notato? L'anno del diploma fu richiesto di organizzarci in gruppo per fare un grosso progetto; il figlio di Andy Borrowitz era nella mia classe. Facemmo coppia e decidemmo di incontrarci a casa sua alle 6 di pomeriggio per la ricerca. Prima di andare da lui, tornai a casa e presi il mio videoregistratore: avevo alcuni episodi de "Il principe di Bel-Air" e decisi di guardarli prima di andare a casa sua. Era uno di quelli nuovi, dove c'era la nuova mamma. Mentre guardavo, pensai che avrei potuto chiedere ad Andy cosa si era guadagnato con lo scambio. Raggiunsi casa sua e cominciammo il lavoro, ma dopo un paio d'ora di frustrante ricerca, facemmo una pausa. Andai in bagno, e notai suo padre in cucina, così colsi l'attimo per parlargli. "Salve signor Borowitz, come sta?" "Oh bene, come va il progetto?" "Insomma... stiamo facendo una pausa adesso." Ci fu un pesante attimo di silenzio, e finalmente sputai il rospo su c'ho che avrei voluto chiedergli da tempo. "Ah, stavo guardando 'Il principe di Bel-Air' l'altro giorno... Che interesse c'era nel cambiare la mamma nella seconda stagione?" "Beh, il contratto dell'attrice originale era scaduto, e lei non voleva saperne di continuare, quindi avevamo bisogno di rimpiazzarla." "Bene, pensavo solo che confondesse gli spettatori. Perchè non farla divorziare, partire, o anche farla uccidere?" Lui si bloccò, come se avesse appena visto un fantasma. "Cosa sai?" Mi chiese. "Cosa?" "Cosa sai figlio di puttana?!" Stetti sbigottito davanti a lui. Provai a muovermi, ma ero troppo spaventato. "I-io non so di cosa stia parlando signore." "Stronzate. Chi te l'ha detto?" Da questo momento, iniziai a spaventarmi seriamente e cercai in giro per qualsiasi cosa avessi potuto usare come arma, nel caso. "Davvero, non so di cosa stia parlando!" Lui mi fissò negli occhi per circa 2 minuti; non sbattei le palpebre. "Vieni nel mio ufficio." Se ne andò e mi lasciò col mio cuore che batteva a mille; corsi in bagno e mi sciacquai la faccia cercando di riottenere compostezza, ma ero davvero troppo spaventato. Lentamente andai nel suo ufficio; riuscivo a sentire il suono di fogli che venivano accartocciati e di qualcosa che graffiava una scatola. Strisciai nell'ufficio. "Siediti", mi disse. Non era mi intenzione creargli problemi, quindi feci come mi chiese e mi sedetti, mentre lui frugava in una vecchia scatola marrone. Non era marchiata e non aveva nessun segno distintivo. Finalmente, trovò cosa stava cercando: una cassetta. La cassetta aveva un etichetta con su scritto qualcosa con un pennarello indelebile, ma non riuscii a leggerlo poichè era consumato e macchiato. La lanciò sul tavolo e si sedette, massaggiandosi le tempie... quindi, guardò dritto verso di me. "Nel '93, quando Janet disse di non voler continuare più lo show, pensammo ad un paio di idee su come continuarlo. C'erano 3 scelte: la prima era di mandare sua madre in New Jersey, dove aveva ottenuto un lavoro di insegnante a Princeton, lasciando la famiglia a Bel Air. La seconda era di trovare un rimpiazzo come avevano fatto per altri show. La terza idea..." Si fermò, sembra quasi pronto a vomitare. La sua faccia divenne estremamente pallida e i suoi occhi sembravano profondamente tristi; per poco non scoppiò in lacrime. “Scusami. (schiarendosi la gola) La terza idea consisteva nel l’interrompere lo show uccidendola. Le ritenemmo buone tutte e tre e decidemmo di metterle ai voti. Le prime 2 furono scritte e filmate in poco tempo e le portammo in redazione e sembrarono entrambe buone. Comunque, realizzare la terza fu alquanto difficile. Buona parte dello staff non volle prendervi parte. I pochi che la fecero non si ripresero mai da ciò che videro. L’atmosfera durante le riprese era tesa e nessuno sorrideva. Normalmente, tra una scena e l’altra, gli attori parlano tra di loro, ma durante quella ripresa rimasero tutti con le mani in mano, guardando a terra fino al momento di iniziare a girare.” Da quel momento, la sua voce non smise di tremare. Mi diede quella cassetta e mi disse di andarmene via, e di non tornare o avrebbe chiamato la polizia. Presi velocemente la cassetta e le mie cose e andai a casa. Una volta arrivato erano già le 11 di sera. La mia famiglia dormiva, e avevano lasciato del cibo nel microonde per me. Non avevo voglia di mangiare. Volevo solo vedere il filmato sulla cassetta. Andai in camera mia e accesi il videoregistratore che avevo avuto per Natale, misi in pausa e andai a chiudere la porta. Tornai indietro, e una volta infilatomi nel letto, spinsi play su telecomando. Per i primi cinque minuti, c’era solo uno schermo nero. Finalmente, dopo quelli che sembrarono anni, ci fu una dissolvenza del video che riprendeva la sala da pranzo della casa. Zio Phil è seduto, mentre guarda la TV, e Carlton sta scendendo le scale. I due iniziano a parlare dei piani di Carlton per il college, ma si può a malapena sentire cosa stessero dicendo. Il volume si alzava e abbassava per tutto il discorso, e non c’era nessuna risata registrata; non sono sicuro si stesse parlando di qualcosa di divertente poiché hanno tenuto la stessa espressione seria sulla loro faccia. Comunque, l’intera famiglia era nella sala da pranzo eccetto la mamma. Il telefono squilla e zio Phil risponde. Immediatamente, inizia a singhiozzare; è a questo punto che si riesce a sentire di cosa stavano parlando. Zio Phil cade per terra, singhiozzando senza controllo e urlando in una pena agonizzante. Gli altri seduti con un’espressione vuota in volto. Le urla continuano per cinque minuti finchè Carlton non prende il telefono e inizia a parlare con la persona che è all’altro capo. Dice solo, “Si,” e “Addio.” Carlton esce dall’inquadratura e si può sentire qualcosa detto in Latino seguito da un colpo di pistola. Zio Phil sta ancora singhiozzando e urlando, ma il cast sembra guardare a sinistra verso la direzione di Carlton. Vivian entra nell’inquadratura con un fucile a pompa, anche lei piangendo, e cianciando qualcosa in latino. L’intero cast scappa e corre via eccetto per zio Phil, il quale da adesso viene preso come ostaggio. Vivian gli punta il fucile alla testa e spara un colpo. Quindi mira a Carlton che si trova sulle scale e gli spara alla schiena. Urla di dolore, ma non è stato ucciso. Hillary scappa fuori con Will e si rifugiano dai vicini. Bussano alla porta ma nessuno risponde. Continuano a bussare e a suonare il campanello con lo stesso risultato. Controllano la maniglia e aprono la porta, camminando e guardandosi intorno; non c’è elettricità né luci. Immediatamente vanno fuori di testa, ma continuano alla ricerca di un telefono. Qui il video taglia e mostra alcuni fotogrammi sgranati che mostrano Vivian che lega Ashley; sta piangendo, ma è smorzata da una gag. Dopodichè Vivian trascina via Carlton e comincia a cantare una vecchia canzoncina sottovoce. Lei ha questo strano, spaventoso sorriso e le lacrime che cominciano a scenderle dalle guance. Carlton inizia a pregare, ma Vivian lo colpisce velocemente col calcio del fucile e gli dice di smetterla. Si gira verso Ashley e tira fuori un coltello; lentamente comincia ad andare verso di lei, canticchiando “Ashley, tesoro!” ”Che brava ragazza!” “Che bella ragazza!” ”La mia ragazza preferita!” Alza il coltello, e pugnala Ashley attraverso la gola. Poco prima dell’impatto, la scena diventa nera. Questa è seguita da 10 minuti di applausi, i quali si trasformano in grida e poi in urla di paura. Le urla si fanno sempre più forti, finchè la scena non si dissolve e appaiono Will e Hillary che trovano i corpi morti sul divano e il pavimento e le pareti coperti di sangue, ma nessun segno di Vivian. Hillary fa pressione a Will di scappare, ma lui dice “No, voglio restare qui.” Hillary comincia ad urlare a Will di andarsene, ma alla fine lo lascia perdere e scappa via dalla casa. Non è spiegato perché sono tornati dentro. Tutto ciò che si può vedere è Hillary che corre via. Di nuovo, la scena diventa nera per circa un minuto. Alla fine appaiono i titoli di coda. Sullo sfondo si può vedere ancora la foto di zio Phil con la testa mozzata, Carlton con una grosso buco nel suo stomaco, il corpo di Ashley a cui sembra stata tolta la pelle, e Will a cui sono state strappate via le labbra. L’intera famiglia è seduta sul divano con Vivian nel mezzo, sorridente e coperta di sangue. Dopo i titoli di coda, la foto resta li per circa trenta minuti. Io saltai via dal mio letto e caccia fuori la cassetta. Il videoregistratore cacciò il video, ma la pellicola rimase incastrata all’interno. La tagliai in un punto con delle forbici e rimisi in ordine il pasticcio, cominciando ad esaminare la cassetta, e notando che la maggior parte del film era ancora nella parte a sinistra. Il mio cuore fece un tonfo e buttai il video nella spazzatura. Quella notte, l’immagine alla fine dei titoli di coda infestò i miei sogni, eccetto la parte che vedeva la famiglia Banks sul divano… al suo posto c’era la mia, con me nel mezzo, che sorridevo. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:CP Storiche Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Lost Videos